GOKUDERA HAYATO: The User's Guide and Manual
by Cloverfish
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have become the proud owner of the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit! In order to fully utilize your violent rebellious bad boy, we recommend you to read this manual with utmost care...


**Before we begin**

I know that Latte had made one for Gokudera, but I really, really want to make one for him, sooo...eh, nevermind. Saa, hajimemashou!

* * *

**_GOKUDERA HAYATO_: The User's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have become the proud owner of the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit! In order to fully utilize your violent rebellious bad boy, we recommend you to read this manual with utmost care...

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Hayato "Smokin' Bomb" Gokudera (Also responds well at "Vongola tenth's right hand man", "Smokin' bomb", sometimes responds to "Octopus-hair" and "Chain Smoker")

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Sicily, Italy, Chain Smoker department

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Length: Explosively sufficient enough to please our taste

**Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit comes with the following accessories:**

Three Namimori summer uniform sets

Three Namimori winter uniform sets

Fifty-nine packs of _Smokin' Bomb Dynamites_™

One _Smokin' Bomb Battle Suit_™ set

One _Vongola ring of storm_™

One _Vongola Decimo photo diary_™

Three packs of _Mild_™ branded cigarettes

**Removing your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit from his box**

Removal of your unit can be done with two ways. One is to verbally abuse his loyalty to TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, or just call out a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit in front of the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit's box. Your newly purchased unit should bomb his way out of the box. Other ways had been tried by our staff, and they have all failed. However, it is not yet known whether a YAMAMOTO TAKESHI unit could help him bail out of the box.

**Programming**

Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit comes with several useful (or useless, depends on your taste) functions:

Teacher: With his ultra-high-excellent-super rich family background, your GOKUDERA HAYATO must have been given an opportunity to face a number of private teachers in his childhood. Thus, it is unquestionable that your unit is very brilliant, especially mathematically. Use this opportunity to give yourself a decent teacher, or even get some money by asking him to teach in the local schools!

Bodyguard: He's the tenth boss of Vongola's right hand man. He's a mafioso. And he's a great fighter. So why not use him as your personal bodyguard? He looks pretty handsome too, not like those bodyguards in the movies. Of course, this programming is NOT recommended for people having explosiphobia, or fear to explosions.

Magician: Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit brings an impossible amount of dynamites with him all the time in his clothes. Our staff concluded that he had a magician-style ability. Use this special ability of your unit to spice up any kind of parties! Whether it will be your birthday party, or maybe your parents' anniversary, your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit will definitely brings fun (and explosions) into your party day!

Model: The unit had his rare white-before-the-time hair, like the ALLEN WALKER unit from the D.GRAY-MAN series. So he might as well use that rarity of his hair to shock the fashion world! Use him as a model for your brilliant selections of fashion mix, or even your personal designs! The world will soon know your excellent sense of modeling!

**Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit will come in the following modes:**

_Loyal mode (Default version II)_

_Cruelly Cool mode (Locked)_

_Rebellious Bad boy mode (Default)_

_Pissed-off Takoyaki mode_

_OOC mode (Locked)_

_Siege mode_

_Annoyed mode_

_Calm and Calculative mode_

_Explosive Smokin' Bomb mode_

Your GOKUDERA HAYATO's default mode, the Rebellious Bad boy mode, will show up the first time you try to command him to do something. He would most likely try to refuse whatever you tell him to do. This mode, by some fangirls, are deemed precious and thus was not erased from the unit's programming. However, some other people would prefer his version II default mode, the Loyal mode. This mode can easily be brought out from the version I by letting a Dying-Will mode TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit go rampage on him.

The Pissed off Takoyaki mode and the annoyed mode can both be unlocked by letting a YAMAMOTO TAKESHI unit go with your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit, or letting a ROKUDO MUKURO unit try hitting your TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit. A long-time aggression of this mode will eventually let your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit enter either his Siege mode or his Explosive Smokin' Bomb mode, where explosions will mass-destruct anything in 5 km range of your unit. Do remember that the pissed off takoyaki mode can also be triggered once your unit runs out of dynamites and/or cigarettes.

The OOC mode can be triggered by forcing your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit to stay intact without any dynamites for a week. The Cruelly Cool mode, which is also known as the _Cruelly Seme_ mode by certified Yaoi Fangirls, can be triggered once your unit is in his OOC mode.

**Relationships with other units:**

TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA: Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit TOTALLY adores this unit. Believe me. However, this adoration can bloom into a fully-blown out shonen-ai between boss and subordinate once both units are in their OOC mode. Of course, it isn't that hard to convince your GOKUDERA HAYATO to hit his boss unit once he's drunk, too.

HIBARI KYOYA: This unit...is an eternal enemy for your GOKUDERA HAYATO. The first time he met this unit, lethal damage was accepted, and he got to see his boss beaten up. It is forbidden to have HIBARI KYOYA unit and GOKUDERA HAYATO unit under the same roof for safety precautions.

YAMAMOTO TAKESHI: Your unit clearly _hates_ this carefree baseball mania. A one-sided competition runs between the two units. However, with a little help from the owner, these two units will have a nose-bleed-inducing relationship between subordinates.

SASAGAWA RYOHEI: The GOKUDERA HAYATO unit dislikes anything that annoys him, and SASAGAWA RYOHEI units are the same. This EXTREME!unit will often drive your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit to his limits.

ROKUDO MUKURO: Throwing your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit in a building with a ROKUDO MUKURO unit is stupid, let alone a _room_. Your GOKUDERA UNIT will try killing this pineapple megalomaniac, and the ROKUDO MUKURO unit would most likely face your unit just to chase away his boredom.

POISONOUS SCORPION BIANCHI: This unit is your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit's older sister, who had this ability to turn anything she cooks into poisonous cookings. This is also the reason of why you must feed your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit with utmost care. Your unit also passes out whenever he sees a POISONOUS SCORPION BIANCHI unit's face without any covers such as googles, glasses, et cetera.

**Cleaning**

It is recommended that you remind your unit to take regular bath, since your unit often spends the day tailing his boss, making sure that his boss' safety is ensured. However, your unit is fully capable of cleaning himself, and it is not recommended to ask to help except you want to explode your head...or your bathroom.

**Feeding**

Please be sure to give your unit edible food, since even the least amount of food poisoning can be lethal for your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit, thanks to his previous experiences with the POISONOUS SCORPION BIANCHI unit's cooking.

**Rest**

Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit needs full-8-hours sleep every night, even if he insists that he doesn't need it. His heavy job as the tenth generation storm guardian of the VONGOLA family just won't be perfect if he misses too much sleep.

**Frequently asked questions**

Q: My GOKUDERA HAYATO unit is rampaging on me every time I try to bring him to the mall!

A: Heck, your unit would ALWAYS prefer to tail his boss rather than taking a useless stroll around a freaking mall. Do grant him his wish and let him run free with a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit.

Q: I think I've angered him. I accidentally put his dynamites into a stream of soap water.

A: Of course you have. Dynamites are his main weapon and you've made them useless. Of course he's angry at you.

Q: He's being RUDE at me!

A: Of course he is, that's his default bad boy mode anyway. If you insists to have a kinder unit, get yourself a YAMAMOTO TAKESHI unit or a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of receiving the rebellious bad boy, you receive a unit with formal attire and a box with a kitten inside it.

Solution: You must have received the _Ten Years Later_™ version of our GOKUDERA HAYATO unit by accident. If you really want to have the younger version, you can call our hot-line for a trade.

Problem: Your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit starts talking at cats

Solution: Ever since his childhood, the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit has certain fetishes for cats. You should buy him one if you don't want him wandering off around the city to look for a street cat, really.

**End notes**

After many years, your GOKUDERA HAYATO unit will provide your family humor, extreme explosive events, and loud explosions on the backyard. Do mention in your will to whom would you pass your unit for, as your unit is a _Certified Bishonen_ and will definitely be fought over by your successors if not mentioned clearly beforehand.


End file.
